


Kosiarz i ruda zołza

by Anna_Nazabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Kosiarz - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal, Psychological Drama, Tragic Romance, romans
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Nazabi/pseuds/Anna_Nazabi
Summary: Jako wielka fanka książki "Wichrowe wzgórza", postanowiłam napisać romans. Zwykle piszę LGBT, ale dla odmiany i idąc za głosem serca, powstał ten tekst.  Postaram się wrzucać poszczególne rozdziały w miarę regularnie. Mam nadzieję, że komuś przypadnie do gustu.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Jako wielka fanka książki "Wichrowe wzgórza", postanowiłam napisać romans. Zwykle piszę LGBT, ale dla odmiany i idąc za głosem serca, powstał ten tekst. Postaram się wrzucać poszczególne rozdziały w miarę regularnie. Mam nadzieję, że komuś przypadnie do gustu.

Wiał północny wiatr, gdy czekałem na przystanku autobusowym, w czarnym płaszczu i z kosą w dłoni. Nie cierpiałem tego rekwizytu. Broń biała. Nie rozumiałem łączenia niewinności ze śmiercią. Biel, kolor, w którym kobieta szła do ślubu, barwa sukni pierwszokomunijnej i lilii, w czasach chrześcijaństwa będących symbolem dziewictwa, czystości i świętości. Bieli nie powinno się łączyć z bronią. Kosa w mojej dłoni stanowiła symbol śmierci,ale dlaczego śmierć miałaby być biała? Stałem pod dziurawym daszkiem, między czterema szklanymi ścianami i dzierżąc w dłoni to potworne żelastwo, obserwowałem toczące się wokół mnie życie. A dokładniej, dwa snujące się po chodniku opasłe kocury,wcale nie przejawiające zadowolenia z faktu, że żyją. Kocury zboczyły z obranej trasy i podeszły do mnie, jakby licząc na wsparcie w postaci strawy. Usłyszałem miauczenie i instynktownie spojrzałem na swoje wypastowane buty ze skóry krokodyla, do których łasił się jeden z futrzaków. Chwilę później zapachniało szczynami i poczułem wyraźne ciepło na skarpecie. Gdy wykonywałem pracę kosiarza, miałem niezmiennie dwa warunki do spełnienia.Materializację do ciała i zabranie z sobą kosy. Ubiór, który nosiłem, to wynik tylko i wyłącznie mojej własnej ekstrawagancji.Nikt na mnie nie wymuszał modelowej prezencji, poza targaniem z sobą tego uwłaczającego rekwizytu, jakim była kosa.

-Cholera jasna – przekląłem, potrząsając stopą, jakby to miało cokolwiek pomóc.

-Po prostu, przejebane. – Usłyszałem z prawej strony ucha i odwróciłem głowę w stronę głosu.

Chłopak w zbyt dużej, czerwonej czapce, stał oparty o jedną ze szklanych ścian, i przyglądał mi się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Oczywiście to, że mnie widział, oznaczało tylko jedno - Był martwy. Rozejrzałem się więc dookoła w poszukiwaniu materialnego ciała chłopaka, ale go nie dostrzegłem, mimo iż zgodnie z zapisem mojego regulaminu pracy, teleportowałem się zawsze na odległość nie większą niż trzydzieści metrów od ciała, co oznaczało, że musiało gdzieś tam być, niedostrzegalne w ciemności.

-Matka mi mówiła, że mam się strzec baranów – powiedział chłopak, patrząc na mnie z prawdziwą desperacją. – Ale jej nie wierzyłem.

-Baranów? - spytałem.

-Baranów - potwierdził.

Zapaliłbym papierosa, ale nie było mi wolno. Nie lubiłem, gdy ludzie, a raczej ich dusza, zaczynali ze mną rozmawiać przed identyfikacją ciała.Musiałem jej dokonać jak najszybciej, a bardzo często mi w tym przeszkadzali. Jeszcze nieświadomi wówczas swojego stanu i z reguły tę nieprzyjemną informację uzyskiwali ode mnie. Co najgorsze,zamiast cichej rozpaczy, od razu zaczynali analizę swojego życia, a raczej tych momentów, które najsilniej wyryły im się w pamięci.Na podium najbardziej męczącego wywodu, którego musiałem wysłuchać przed identyfikacją, od lat plasował się Roman, lat pięćdziesiąt sześć, który zmarł na zawał, po tym, jak uciekał przed mężem kochanki. Sporo nagadał się o braku sensowności własnej śmierci, a właściwie jej niesprawiedliwie groteskowej formy. Miałem wówczas szaloną chęć, ten jeden z nielicznych razów, by wykorzystać kosę i zrobić z niej należyty użytek, jak na kosiarza przystało. Spojrzałem z większym rozczuleniem na młodego, przynajmniej był zabawny z tymi baranami.

-Co się stało? - spytałem, nadal bacznie mu się przyglądając. Za młody na śmierć. Nie cierpiałem takich przypadków. Najłatwiej było przychodzić po starych ludzi.

-Szedłem sobie tamtym chodnikiem. – Pokazał paluchem w ciemność.– I wyskoczył baran.

Patrzyłem w miejsce wskazane przez chłopaka i słuchałem.

-Kopnął mnie i poczułem się słabo. No i pojawiłem się tutaj.

-Skąd znalazł się baran w mieście?

-Nie wiem – szepnął chłopak. – Ale matka wiedziała.

Wolałem nie dociekać, tylko ruszyłem w kierunku wskazanym, celem namierzenia ciała. Musiało gdzieś być. Szedłem z wiadomym celem,co wcale nie przeszkadzało mi w podziwianiu nocy. Była wyjątkowo piękna. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, bo niczym szczególnym się niewyróżniała. Na niebie kilka nieśmiałych gwiazd, świecących raczej przeciętnie. Księżyc też nie w szczytowej formie. Na pewno widywałem lepsze. Pięćset lat odwalałem już tę robotę i mogłem to potwierdzić z całą stanowczością. Jednak coś powodowało, że noc dwudziestego trzeciego marca, była piękna. Szedłem,rejestrując każdy szczegół starych murów kamienic, zapach unoszącego się w powietrzu dymu, szeptów dochodzących z parterowych okien, rysy twarzy, grzebiącego w śmietniku bezdomnego.Rejestrowałem wszystko, jakby od tego miało zależeć moje trwanie.Rejestrowałem zawzięcie każdą cholerną rysę na cegle, każdą dziurę w asfalcie i każdy dźwięk, którym bombardowała mnie ta noc. I wtedy ją zobaczyłem. Stała koło drzewa, obok niej cztery malutkie dziki, ukryte w ciemności, ledwo widoczne, ale coraz głośniejsze z każdym moim krokiem. Też stanąłem jak wryty,patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Najdziwniejszy baran,jakiego widziałem. Najdziwniejszy baran, będący najbardziej pospolitym dzikiem. Chłopak też już stał koło mnie i patrzył w ślepia zwierzęcia, dosyć zawzięcie, z wielką chęcią rewanżu,która już na zawsze miała pozostać tylko pragnieniem niezrealizowanej zemsty.

-Zabił mnie dzik? - wymamrotał i otworzył usta, lampiąc się na mnie bardziej bezmyślnie niż to zwierzę.

-No, raczej...wszystko na to wskazuje – odparłem, starając się być delikatny, chociaż nie miałem tego w naturze. Chłopak najwyraźniej należał do mniejszości dusz, bardzo szybko orientujących się we własnym stanie. Dzięki temu oszczędził mi informowania go o własnej śmierci.

-Gdzie moje ciało? - spytał chłopak.

No właśnie. Gdzie było ciało? Rozejrzałem się dookoła, w skrytości klnąc na regulaminy i zakazy nałożone odgórnie, z których jeden dotyczył używania światła. Nikt nie prosił o wielką lampę, ale co złego mogła zrobić niewielkich rozmiarów latarka? Pewnych zapisów nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, zwłaszcza tego, dotyczącego kosy. Chodziłem z rdzewiejącym żelastwem, a w ogóle go nie używałem. Jaki był sens noszenia broni, z której nie miało się zamiaru skorzystać? Chociaż to nie tak, miałbym zamiar, nie raz chętnie pozbawiłbym kogoś głowy, ale nie mogłem.Kosa stanowiła według zapisów regulaminu element odstraszający i złowieszczy, ale przecież śmiałków gotowych zaatakować kosiarza, brakowało nawet w piekle. Może kiedyś, w starożytności,albo jeszcze wcześniej, noszenie kosy było uzasadnione. Ludzie w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, traktowali ją jak rekwizyt na Halloween. Niezliczoną ilość razy stanowiła podstawę wyśmiania mojej osoby, oczywiście do czasu uświadomienia sobie nieszczęsnej duszy, że jest martwa, a ja stanąłem przed nią w wiadomym celu, którego nie posiadało, powtarzam po raz kolejny, noszenie przeze mnie tego nieszczęsnego żelastwa. Ale byłem tylko zwykłym kosiarzem, nie ustalałem zasad, niestety musiałem ich przestrzegać.Miałem jedno zadanie, żeby bezpiecznie przeprowadzić duszę na drugą stronę. Podać lizaka zapomnienia i wskazać schody do nieba albo dziurę do piekła. Zawsze stanowczo odmawiali, a ja mniej, lub bardziej chętnie ich spychałem. Do tej czynności, również nigdynie używałem kosy.

-Gdzie moje ciało? - powtórzył nerwowo chłopak, wytrącając mniez zadumy. Faktycznie czas naglił.

-Gdzieś jest – odparłem, starając się ignorować nerwowe napięcie. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie denerwowałem, jak dzisiaj.

-Znajdziemy mnie? - spytał chłopak, zacierając zmarznięte ręce,które mu marznąć nie mogły, z racji tego, że był martwy. Magia przyzwyczajenia pozostawała z nimi na długo.

-Musimy - potwierdziłem.

-Po co? Przyda nam się na coś? - Młodego powoli opuszczał szok, co nie wróżyło raczej dobrze, gdyż zaczął zadawać dużo pytań, am nie zaswędziała stopa.

Nie chciałem mu tłumaczyć całej procedury. Konieczności dotyku ciała przez kosiarza i innych mniej przyjemnych rzeczy. Sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak ma akurat wyglądać proces. Co by się stało, gdybym nie dotknął ciała? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, więc dlaczego miałem to robić dzisiaj?

-Muszę dotknąć twojego ciała, żebyś się obrócił w proch –powiedziałem cicho, żeby nie spłoszyć dzika.

Już dawno temu zauważyłem, że zwierzęta mnie doskonale słyszały.Czasami się zastanawiałem, dlaczego musiałem się materializować.Gdybym został w formie niewidzialnego obłoku, wtedy by mnie dla przykładu, takie kocury nie miały okazji obszczać. To było z założenia nielogiczne, chociaż zapewne chodziło o to, żeby nie uciekali na mój widok. Znów bym musiał zwrócić uwagę na tę niesczęsną kosę, która zdecydowanie mogła stanowić element odstraszający. Niemniej, ja się materializowałem, podczas gdy oni przechodzili w stan bycia duchem. Wiktor, mój mentor, tłumaczył mi, że ludzie po śmierci, nie są nastrojeni na postrzeganie siebie w stanie niematerialnym, dlatego też widzą nadal tak, jakby byli wciele. Wciąż czują też swoje ciało. Jako kosiarz, posiadałem zdolność widzenia duchów w postaci identycznej z tą za życia.Widziałem ich niezmiennie jak w momencie śmierci. Ubranie, fryzurę, to miało ułatwić identyfikację. Być może dlatego musiałem przybrać materialną postać, nie byłem w stanie tej tezy jednak obronić.

-Ciało ma się obrócić, czy ja? - Młody się struchlał. – Niewyraził się pan precyzyjnie.

-A jak myślisz? - spytałem, rejestrując wreszcie buta wystającego zza zarośli.

-Ciało będzie pochowane, więc pewno chodzi o ducha. Czy ja zniknę?

-To zależy.

-Od czego?!

Młody się niepotrzebnie ekscytował, ale sam go podburzyłem głupim gadaniem.

-Od tego, jak żyłeś – powiedziałem cicho, bo dzik szykował się do startu na mnie, a szkoda by była, żeby uszkodził ciało chłopaka, do którego udało mi się wreszcie dotrzeć.

-Nie dotykaj mnie!- wrzasnął młody, gdy tylko się schyliłem. Nie powinien był wrzeszczeć, bo dzik ruszył w moim kierunku, i prawie mnie stratował.

-Narobiłeś młody! - Aktualnie sam się ekscytowałem, bo cholerny dzik wybiegł na ulicę, wprost przed maskę rozpędzonej Hondy w kolorze wściekłej czerwieni. Nie cierpiałem tego koloru.

Patrzyłem w konsternacji, jak cielsko dzika rozkwasza się na przednim zderzaku samochodu, który też zahamował z piskiem. Z samochodu wyskoczyła rozhisteryzowana panna, która chwilę później zrobiła prawdziwy nocny spektakl z zawodzenia i przeklinania. Włosy miała wściekle rude i była tak niemożliwie piegata, że jej czerwona, naburmuszona twarz, w połączeniu z włosami, nasunęła mi na usta tylko jedno słowo, którego nie wypowiedziałem. W zamian otwarłem je i patrzyłem, czując coraz większy respekt dla potwora, ukrytego w wątłym ciele kobiety, z burzą loków opadającą na drżące ramiona, która wyżywała się na biednych mieszkańcach kamienic,mogących zapomnieć o spokojnym śnie.

-Młody zwijamy się – powiedziałem, wracając myślami do ducha,który też już zawodził w najlepsze. - Nie jesteś na to za duży?- Bąknąłem z niesmakiem, gdy udało mi się wreszcie dotknąć ciała, a która to czynność została przez młodego zwieńczona przeciągłym skowytem.

Wyli więc oboje, ruda panna na ulicy, a młody w trawie. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak przymusowe zaproszenie go na moje włości. Panny nie zaprosiłem.


	2. Rozdział 1

_Piękno tamtej nocy pozostanie już ze mną na zawsze. Gdy pojawia się iskra, wiadomo,że niedługo po niej, ogień strawi wszystko, co stanie mu nadrodze. Ale tamtej nocy, pełnej antagonizmów, nie ogień był moim wrogiem, tylko lód. Dwa tysiące dwudziestego pierwszego roku,dokładniej, w zimną niedzielę dwudziestego trzeciego marca,poznałem, czym jest istnienie poza światem cieni. Zmuszono mnie bymżył po drugiej stronie lustra, chłonąc w nozdrza zapach schyłkunocy. Ale zacznę od początku, z bólem i cierpieniem, których„smak" zlizałem z ciała o umierającym sercu, pompującym kreww barwie najciemniejszej czerwieni._

_Dla mnie i tylko dla mnie._

Przyjemnie byłoby zasiąść w fotelu, zapalić lampkę o stonowanym, uspokajającymświetle i napić się metaksy. Niestety, musiałem wyłożyć zagubionej duszy, co ją czeka po drugiej stronie. Miałem nadzieję, że młody okaże się doskonałym słuchaczem, sporo wylamentował,zdarte gardło pozwalało liczyć na ciszę.

\- Pójdę do piekła? - spytał, gdy skończyłem wykład na temat oczyszczającego prysznica, któremu musiał się poddać, nim decyzja o jego przeznaczeniu zostanie podjęta.

Rzecz jasna, czy góra,czy dół.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że zasłużyłeś na piekło?

Młody podrapał się pogłowie.

\- Paliłem trawę, kłamałem, no wiem pan... Nie byłem kryształowy – dodał z powagą i zamilknął na chwilę. Patrzył dziwnie, źrenice mu biegały. - Pan jest śmierć?

\- Śmierć to nie persona – zauważyłem. - A stan.

\- Że niby co?

\- Organy wysiadają, czasami ... staranował cię dzik, domyśl się. Nie jesteś dzieckiem.

\- Jest pan demonem?

\- Absolutnie nie!

\- ... Bogiem? – rozczulił się i zaczynałem nabierać podejrzeń, że wróci do lamentu. - Grzeszyłem!

\- Jak wszyscy.

\- Bez ściemy?

\- Naprawdę. – Skinąłem głową, uznając, że już najwyższy czas, by się wykąpał. – Chciałbym, żebyś się rozluźnił, wypił wodę i wszedł pod prysznic. – Wskazałem marmurową kabinę na środku mojej nory, przyprawiła młodego o solidne dreszcze.

\- Nie obawiaj się. To tylko prysznic.

\- Po co?

\- Już tłumaczyłem, żebyś zapomniał swoje życie.

\- I co będzie dalej?

\- Zostaniesz osądzony zgodnie z zasadami.

\- A jak się pan pomyli i wyda krzywdzący wyrok?

\- To się nie zdarza – zapewniłem.

\- Ponoć, nigdy żaden człowiek wobec Boga nie miał racji. - wyrecytował.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Że mam przekichane.

\- Nie, zapewniam cię, że nie. Bóg jest nieomylny. 

\- Trafię do nieba? - spytał przez łzy i brakło mi chęci, żeby go naprostować. Nie z powodu litości, ale potencjalnego lamentu. Coraz bardziej gubił sens przekazu, postrzegając go w antagonizmach - czerni i bieli.

\- Wszystkiego się dowiesz – odpowiedziałem pokrętnie i nakazałem raz jeszcze, żeby wszedł pod prysznic.

Trwało chwilę, nim sięzdecydował, finalnie dotarło do niego, że nie miał wyjścia.Czekałem aż zmyje z siebie resztki minionego życia, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się Wiktor, mój mentor.

\- Słyszałem, że narozrabiałeś – chwilę zajęło mi poskładanie faktów. Chodziło o dzika i rudą bestię, która go potrąciła. Mój mentor wysłuchał więc z powagą, co miałem do powiedzenia, a potem oznajmił, że postąpiłem nieodpowiedzialnie i nierozsądnie, narażając człowieka na nieplanowaną śmierć.

\- Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz, westchnąłem, zwilżywszy usta trunkiem. Głębszy haust, byłby w złym guście. – Nikt przecież nie zginął.

Z kabiny prysznicowej doszedł cichy jęk i przez chwilę obaj nasłuchiwaliśmy, co młody wyrabia, ale nie byliśmy w stanie dociec.

\- Owszem, zginął, ruda dziewczyna, lat 33. - Wiktor wrócił do sprawy, od razu też zaprzeczyłem jego wstrząsającej rewelacji.

Szklanka prawie wypadłami z dłoni.

\- To zdarzenie odciśnie na niej piętno i dokładnie za niecały rok...

\- ... proszę cię – wszedłem mu w słowo, wciąż walcząc ze wzburzeniem. - Jakie piętno? Przejechała dzika!

\- Przejechała dzika, a potem młode przebiegły przez drogę.

\- No i? Rozczuliła się? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, widziałem, co to za bestia. I nie mam na myśli lochy.

\- Nie oceniaj książki po okładce, na Boga!

Wstałem, wypijając łapczywie z dzierżonej w dłoni szklanki. Ruda kobieta niewyglądała na niewiniątko, a już na pewno nie na personę omiękkim sercu i pokładach empatii.

\- Lucjan, wykonywałem swoją pracę dłużej od ciebie i nigdy nie popełniłem błędu. Miałem do czynienia z niezliczoną ilością dusz. Podobnej nocy jak ta, młody dzieciak zginął podczas polowania. Myśliwy wziął go za jelenia. Ojciec ofiary rozstrzelał mordercę we własnym łóżku. Nie podarował pomyłki.

\- Ludzie mają prawo popełniać błędy.

\- Ty, nie.

\- Nie mając do tego prawa - popełniłem błąd i co dalej?

Przez chwilę czułem się na miejscu chłopaka od baranów.

\- Nie wiem, ale nie jestem twoim wrogiem – podkreślił spokojnie.

\- Kim więc Wiktorze?

\- O co pytasz?

\- Wiesz, o co pytam – wycedziłem.

\- Jestem tobą, tylko na emeryturze. – Zaśmiał się paskudnie. - Niczego więcej ode mnie nie usłyszysz.

\- I to jest najgorsze!

\- Każdą odpowiedź podważysz, znam cię.

\- Szkoda, że bez wzajemności.

\- Musimy tę rozmowę przeprowadzać właśnie teraz?Masz duszę pod prysznicem i sprawy do naprawienia.

\- Nigdy nie jest odpowiednie teraz.

Standardowo, co kilkadziesiąt lat, starałem się wydobyć od Wiktora informacje na temat mojej przyszłości, o ile jakąś miałem. Kiedyś przecieżmusiało się to wszystko zakończyć, a co najważniejsze, w jakisposób miało się skończyć dla mnie?

\- Lucjan, są sprawy na niebie i ziemi, o które jesteś niegodny pytać.

\- A to ci nowina.

\- Przybierzesz ludzką postać i staniesz się człowiekiem. Musisz naprawić swój błąd.

Dłoń sama zacisnęłami się w pięść. Żart, inaczej nie mogłem tego nazwać. Ponury w dodatku. Ale mój mentor przybrał kamienną minę i wszystko wskazywało na to, że mój los został przesądzony.

\- Nie ma innej metody?

\- Nie.

Twarz Wiktora nie zdradzała emocji, ale przecież musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że byłem ingerencją z zewnątrz w ustalony porządek rzeczy.

\- Dostanę piękny dom?

\- Nie.

Wiktor z błogim spokojem obserwował, jak maszeruję, po czym wzorując się na rzeźbach późnego antyku, przyjął pozę, która przykuła mój wzrok natyle, bym się zatrzymał i odezwał, oczywiście mnie uprzedził.

\- Mówiłem ci na samym początku, że nie możesz naruszać naturalnego porządku.

Starałem się niesłuchać oszerstw pod swoim adresem, skupiając się na jego zewnętrznej brzydocie.

\- A dopuściłeś się ingerencji na najwyższym poziomie. Uśmierciłeś kogoś, kto się jeszcze nie narodził.

\- Wolne żarty, niby kogo? – wycedziłem, z impetem odkładając szklankę na stół. Brew Wiktora drgnęła od fali uderzeniowej, a ja opadłem w fotel, również korzystając z jej rozpędu.

\- Gdybyś słuchał, nie byłoby problemu. A jest!

\- Nie krzycz! - poprosiłem dość głośno.

Wiktor też usiadł,wpatrując się w kabinę prysznicową, jakby to miało nas oboje uspokoić.

\- Dusza za długo bierze prysznic, przecież to młokos, nie ma wielu wspomnień do zmycia.

\- Nie ograniczam im czasu. To ich ostatnie chwile z samym sobą. Muszą się pożegnać.

\- Od kiedy to jesteś sentymentalny? - Wiktor oparł brodę na dłoniach i westchnął.

\- Kobieta wychodzi ze szpitala, gdzie pół godziny wcześniej pieprzyła się z ordynatorem chirurgii. Wsiada do samochodu i jedzie do domu, żeby przez resztę wieczoru leżeć z nogami w górze, aby zajść w upragnioną ciążę, usidlić szefa na dziecko i żyć sobie jak pączek w maśle z alimentów.

\- No i?

\- Jedzie samochodem do domu i potrąca lochę, a potem dostrzega młode dziki. Sama chciała zostać matką, co wynikało ze szczerej potrzeby serca. Pragnęła urodzić dziecko i stać się lepszym człowiek, może dobrą matką. Teraz widzi siebie jako morderczynię. Nie ważne, że matki dzików. Rozumiesz? Zbieżność sytuacji, koszmarny zbieg okoliczności.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Wiktor zignorował komentarz.

\- Straci ochotę na seks i w efekcie zainteresowanie swojego szefa.

\- Mam jej współczuć?

\- Gdy po trzech tygodniach dowie się, że jednak zaszła w ciążę ...

Wiktor zamilkł.

\- To co?

\- Domyśl się.

\- Usunie? - spytałem niepewnie.

\- Tak.

\- Jej decyzja i zły wybór, nie mój.

\- Masz ją od tego odwieść. To twoje zadanie. Ciąża była jej pisana. Dziecko miało się narodzić. W przeciwnym wypadku porządek zostanie naruszony, a konsekwencje będą straszne.

\- Kim ona jest? To ważna persona?

\- Kimkolwiek by nie była, dla ciebie wyjście jest tylko jedno.

\- Skoro Bóg jest wszechmocny, niech sam ją od tego odwlecze, wystarczy, że kobieta utraci nic nie znaczące wspomnienie.

\- Wolna wola Lucjan. Istnieje coś takiego jak wolna wola.

\- Dlaczego więc mogę wpłynąć na jej decyzję, nie ingerując w wolną wolę, a Bóg nie?

\- Naprawdę? - spytał, pozwalając sobie na drwiący ton.

\- Nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. - zaatakowałem.

\- Sugerujesz, że kłamię?

\- Kim ona jest?Nie chcesz powiedzieć, że władca...

-... I bądź ostrożny, w ludzkim ciele można cię zabić.

\- Skoro w tak łatwy sposób mogę zakończyć ten cyrk...

Dłoń Wiktora zamieniła się w węża, oplótł moją szyję i usłyszałem głos niczym z czeluści piekielnej.

_tylko spróbuj_

Cała moja istota zaczęła się trząść. Dłonie i nogi zostały naciągnięte, jakby ktoś chciał mi je wyrwać. Niewidzialne zaciski na nadgarstkach spowodowały drętwienie palców i sinienie paznokci. Urosły długie, niczym szpony, wściekle zawijając się i wbijając w środek dłoni. Skóra parzyła, obrastając mnie,niczym wężowa powłoka. Nie potrafiłem oddychać, dusząc się w jej swądzie. Chwilę później, znaleźliśmy się w kostnicy i dotarło do mnie, że przeżyłem niezwykle drastyczną teleportację.


End file.
